Conociéndonos
by Erk92
Summary: Por casualidades del destino, el joven detective Shinichi Kudo y la cientifica Shiho Miyano se conocen en una cafeteria. ¿Cómo afectara este encuentro a sus vidas? Shinichi-Shiho
1. Chapter 1

Una nueva historía, pareja Shiho-Shinichi.

**Capítulo 1**

Una joven se encontraba escribiendo delante de su ordenador. La estancia, escasamente iluminada por una el reflejo del ordenador, reflejaba perfectamente su estado de ánimo. Estaba cansada, llevaba toda la noche encerrada en la habitación completando el informe sobre la droga que había creado recientemente, el APTX 468. La prueba, según los resultados que esperaban sus jefes, había resultado exitosa y seguro que estaban satisfechos con lo conseguido.

Shiho, pues así se llamaba la joven científica de apenas dieciocho años de edad, suspiro con tristeza. La organización para la que trabajaba le había pagado todos sus estudios en el extranjero. Una vez tuvo los conocimientos necesarios, la llevaron de vuelta a Japón y pusieron a su disposición un gran laboratorio para empezar con su investigación. En teoría, estudiaban las células madre para conseguir una cura a multitud de enfermedades pero una vez la investigación estuvo desarrollada descubrió el verdadero motivo de todo. Ellos buscaban un método de matar sin dejar rastro, y lo pero de todo es que cuando quiso renunciar, pues ella todavía se consideraba una persona humana y no quería tener sobre su conciencia la muerte de personas inocentes, su superior dejo entrever sutilmente que su hermana, que estaba en la parte baja de la jerarquía de la organización, lo pasaría bastante mal si ella llegara a irse, asi que no tuvo mas remedio que continuar con la diabólica investigación. Se sentía miserable por las muertes causadas por su veneno, pero lo mas importante para ella en el mundo era su hermana Akemi, y no iba a dejar que se la quitaran fácilmente.

Tras acabar con su trabajo lo guardo en un CD y fue a preparar café. Vivía en un pequeño departamento pero lo suficientemente grande para ella. Después de todo vivía sola, pues al volver de Estados Unidos no había querido volver con su hermana, no quería ser una carga, y tampoco tenía amigos que la visitaran. Siempre había sido una chica bastante solitaria y tampoco que alguien se viese involucrado con la gente para la que trabajaba por su culpa, eran demasiado peligrosos.

Con la humeante taza de café en las manos observo a su alrededor. Todo estaba en penumbras, apenas se distinguían las siluetas de los pocos muebles que había en la habitación. En noches como esa muchas preguntas acudían a su mente, preguntas que prefería no hacerse porque lo único que hacían era torturarla, pero en aquellos momentos era inevitable que apareciesen en su cabeza. La peor de todas ellas era el cómo se sentiría estar enamorada. Había leído y escuchado cientos de relatos diferentes de cómo era enamorarse y de lo que se sentía en ese momento, pero a ella le estaba prohibido hacerlo. Ella misma se lo había prohibido, cualquier persona que se relacionara con ella estaría a merced de la organización, y eso era algo que no deseaba a nadie.

A veces fantaseaba con unos calidos brazos que la abrazaban tras un largo día de trabajo y unos susurros en la oreja que no hacían mas que decirle que dejara de esforzarse tanto. Incluso a veces creía sentir el calido aliento de otra persona haciéndole cosquillas en la nuca, solo para despertarse y descubrir que todo era un sueño. Porque eso era lo único que podía ser. En el mejor de los casos, aunque encontrase a alguien que le hiciese palpitar el corazón como su hermana aseguraba que le pasaba a todas las jóvenes enamoradas, tendría que construir una relación basada en mentiras. ¿Cómo podría decirle a alguien que trabajaba para una organización criminal y por su culpa habían conseguido una manera eficaz de matar sin dejar rastro? Estaba segura que después de eso, la tomase por loca o no, el hombre saldría corriendo.

Dejó de lado esos pensamientos, que lo único que hacían era atormentarla, y tras cambiarse se dispuso a dormir un rato antes de acudir con su contacto mañana para informar de los avances.

-----------

¿Qué os ha parecido? Dejen reviews


	2. Chapter 2

El segundo capítulo (siento que sea tan corto, como compensación subire mañana el tercero)

**Capítulo 2**

Un sonido estridente lo despertó. Shinichi, uno de los jóvenes detectives mas famosos de Japón, tanteo la cómoda en busca de aquel malsano sonido y cuando dio con el despertador lo lanzó contra la pared. El pequeño aparato salió rodando tras el golpe y se escondió tras un montón de ropa. Para desgracia del muchacho el sonido no ceso por completo sino que se amortiguo hasta hacerlo apenas audible, pero aun así se oía sin problemas.

Unos golpes en la entrada se sumaron, seguidos de un grito con su nombre. Shinichi se resguardó debajo de la sabana. ¿No podían dejarlo dormir en paz? De alguna manera su compañera de clase y amiga de la infancia, porque estaba casi seguro de que suya era la voz que había gritado su nombre, se había aliado con aquel maldito aparato para amargarle la mañana.

Con pereza salió de la cama y se dirigió hacia el baño. Si no se daba una ducha no podría rendir en el colegio, aunque tampoco es que lo necesitara. Muchos en clase lo tildaban de genio, y quizás no estaban equivocados, pero Shinichi nunca quiso adelantarse cursos ¿Para que hacerlo? Ya llegaría tarde o temprano y de todas formas no tenía prisa para embarcarse en el mundo laboral. Sabía bastante sobre cualquier tema y le gustaba estar al día con las noticias actuales, a menudo se publicaban en el periódico diferentes casos que le gustaba leer e incluso había participado en un par de ellos, pero por el momento no quería involucrarse activamente con la policía.

Con la camisa a medio abrochar una tostada en la mano salió de casa. Nadie le esperaba en la entrada por lo que dedujo que Ran se había hartado de esperarlo y se había adelantado. Mejor para él, hoy no tenía ganas de aguantar sus regaños. El la quería mucho, después de todo era su amiga desde que iban a parvulario, y precisamente porque la conocía tan bien que prefería mantenerse lejos de ella en esos momentos.

Se paró en la entrada de la escuela. No había nadie por los alrededores por lo que supuso que las clases habían empezado. Primer día de la semana y ya llegaba tarde.

Cuando se dispuso a entrar y confiar en su ingenio para inventar una escusa creíble para escapar del castigo, un pensamiento cruzó su mente ¿Qué pasaba si hoy no iba al colegio? Estaba harto de la monotonía. Últimamente no hacía nada nuevo, solo repetir las mismas cosas una y otra vez. Estaba cansado de ver siempre las mismas caras y hacer siempre las mismas cosas. Quizás una mañana en alguna cafetería del centro le trajera una nueva perspectiva a su vida y las cosas se pusieran interesantes. Tenía un presentimiento por lo que sin mas dilación, dio media vuelta y se encaminó hacia una conocida cafetería donde servían un muy buen desayuno. Si tenía que pensar sobre como cambiar la monotonía de su vida era mejor hacerlo con el estomago lleno.

---------

Dejen reviews porfavor.

P.D. Flower6 logueate para poder responderte los reviews


	3. Chapter 3

Tercer capítulo de la historia. Volvemos con Shiho

**Capítulo 3**

Shiho salió de la ducha antes de que sonara el despertador. Últimamente sufría de insomnio y cuando llegaba a dormirse sufría pesadillas. La mayoría estaban relacionadas con asesinatos y organizaciones criminales secretas. A la joven se le escapo un suspiro, era una pena que las cosas que ocurrían en sus pesadillas no se quedasen en sus sueños en vez de convertirse en su realidad. Por el momento nunca le habían pedido que matara a alguien, por lo menos no directamente, aunque bien sabía que por su culpa si moría gente, no quería tener que apretar el gatillo y esperaba fervientemente que no se lo pidieran porque, por mucho que aparentase tener una personalidad fría y hasta cierto punto inhumana, no se creía capaz de matar a alguien con sus propias manos y si se lo ordenaban y no cumplía su vida se desmoronarían. No la matarían a ella, después de todo no es fácil encontrar a una científica tan cualificada como ella, pero se encargarían de que viviese en el infierno.

Dejando a un lado esos pensamientos, Shiho se secó el pelo enfrente del espejo. No era de las que se arreglaban hasta el extremo de llevar kilos y kilos de maquillaje encima pero le gustaba estar presentable y a la moda.

Mientras se peinaba hizo una lista mental con las cosas que tenía que hacer ese día. Después de vestirse tenía que organizar los informes y llevarlos junto con un CD a la cita que tenía con un importante miembro de la organización. Hacía poco que habían acabado una nueva versión de la droga, una mas potente llamada APTX 4869, que después de muchas pruebas estaba lista para su uso y Shiho, aunque se sentía miserable por las nuevas muertes que causaría el veneno, tenía que seguir adelante y seguir desarrollando las formulas. Había detectado una anomalía en una de las cobayas que en vez de morir su cuerpo había rejuvenecido pero como no se había vuelto a producir lo achaco a una mutación genética del animal y lo archivo en sus carpetas personales. Tenía pensado estudiarlo mas a fondo en el futuro para intentar controlar ese rejuvenecimiento de células y poder aplicarlo en medicina.

Recogió todas las cosas que necesitaba y escucho por ultima vez donde le daban los detalles de la hora. Lo único que decía era que la persona se pondría en contacto con ella a primera hora de la mañana en una cafetería del centro.

Shiho llegó diez minutos antes de la hora acordada a la cafetería. Era un día laboral por lo que la cafetería estaba casi vacía. Mejor, así habría menos posibilidades de que alguien se enterara de algo que no debiera. Se sentó al fondo en una de las mesas y pidió café, se había aficionado a esa bebida mientras estudiaba en America.

¿Quién se reuniría con ella? La información que tenía que transmitir era bastante delicada por lo que supuso que mandarían a alguien con el rango suficiente como para tener un nombre en clave. Esperaba que no mandaran al tipo de pelo rubio y su acompañante el grandote, si no recordaba mal eran Gin y Vodka. No los había visto más que un par de veces y Gin se había limitado a pedirle la información e irse pero había algo en su mirada que no le gustaba. Era el tipo de hombre que mataría sin vacilar y seguramente disfrutaría con ello. ¿Por qué todos tenían el nombre en clave de una bebida alcohólica? No tenía ni idea, pero tampoco se lo cuestionaba. Siempre había sido así y era mejor no reclamar por nada.

También habían contactado con ella un par de veces a través de una mujer de aspecto joven que si no recordaba mal la llamaban Vermouth. Lo que sabía de ella es que era actriz, aunque fuese una tapadera o un hobby, la mano derecha del jefe de la organización, seguramente una de las pocas personas que conocía su cara, y que siempre andaba diciendo una frase en ingles… ¿Cuál era?

- A secret makes a woman, woman – como si la hubieran convocado una mujer morena de mediana edad se había sentado frente a ella. La reconoció al instante, era Vermouth

- Sherry ¿Verdad? ¿Tienes lo que necesito? – Shiho colocó el CD con los datos encima de la mesa y se lo pasó discretamente

- Aquí están los datos necesarios para producir el APTX 4869 – No era un tema agradable de conversación, no cuando sabía que por él iban a morir muchas personas

- Perfecto, y cambia esa cara, quizás necesites a alguien con quien salir ¿No lo crees? – Vermouth rió – Nos volveremos a ver, Sherry

Shiho quiso contestarle, decirle que no quería volver a verla ni tener más trato con la organización pero ¿Qué ganaría con ello? Nada beneficioso, de eso estaba segura.

Una vez la actriz se había marchado se tomó su café tranquilamente, intentando que esa sensación de su estomago que aparecía cada vez que se encontraba con uno de ellos desapareciese, y cuando finalmente lo consiguió se levantó para irse.

Estaba pensando en llegar lo más rápido posible a su pequeño departamento cuando chocó con alguien.

-------------

Dejen review porfavor


	4. Chapter 4

Recuerdo que los personajes no son mios si no de Gosho Aoyama.

**Capítulo 4**

Shinichi llegó a la cafetería cuando una mujer morena de mediana edad vestida completamente de negro salía por la puerta. Como buen caballero, espero hasta que estuviera completamente fuera y entró al local. Era bastante grande y se encontraba casi vacía, seguramente porque la mayoría de la gente estaba trabajando o estudiando. Shinichi sonrió de manera culpable, el también debería estar estudiando, pero se dijo que era mas importante buscar un cambio en su vida que perder el tiempo en clase.

Se sentó en una de las primeras mesas y ordenó algo para comer. Aunque había comido una tostada por el camino aun seguía con hambre, después de todo era un adolescente en plena etapa de desarrollo.

Mientras desayunaba tranquilamente reflexiono acerca de aquello que le faltaba a su vida. Aquello que le hacía falta para salir de la rutina. Tenía dinero suficiente, aunque teóricamente fuese de sus padres, para poder vivir cómodamente sin trabajar durante el resto de su vida. Tenía un hobby que era resolver misterios y esperaba poder dedicarse a ello en el futuro. Lo mas seguro es que abriera una agencia de detectives por su cuenta aunque no descartaba el trabajar con la policía. Tenía una buena vida, ¿Entonces por qué sentía que le faltaba algo? Siempre se había dicho que para ser feliz había que tener dinero, trabajo y amor. ¿Era eso lo que le faltaba? ¿Amor? Nunca se lo había planteado seriamente. Es cierto que tiempo atrás se le habían confesado muchas chicas pero él les había contestado que había otra, era, según él, una buena forma para que no se sintiesen demasiado mal por no ser correspondidas pero la verdad es que esa otra no existía. Muchos pensaban que estaba enamorado de su amiga de la infancia Ran, pero era mentira. La quería, era como su hermana, después de todo la conocía desde crío, pero no estaba enamorado de ella.

Decidió dejar de lado eses pensamientos e irse a algún lado, después de todo tenía el día libre, o mejor dicho, se había cogido el día libre.

Una vez fuera se dio cuenta de que se había dejado la chaqueta del uniforme así que entró de nuevo pero cuando apenas había dado un par de pasos dentro de la cafetería choco con alguien.

Era una mujer joven, de su misma edad o quizás un año más, pero iba vestida con ropa normal, a lo mejor también ella se había tomado el día "libre". Su pelo era castaño y tenía unos profundos ojos azul verdosos. Se quedó mirándolos como hipnotizado hasta que se dio cuenta de que estaba siendo descortés

- Lo siento, ha sido culpa mía, deje que la ayude – Se agachó y empezó a recoger las cosas del bolso de la joven que se habían caído con el golpe.

- Ha sido culpa mía. Gracias por todo – Entre los dos recogieron las cosas en unos pocos segundos y una vez de pie Shinichi alargó su mano

- Shinichi Kudo, encantado de conocerle – Ella estrechó su mano

- Encantada, yo soy… - Pareció vacilar durante unos segundos – Ai Haibara.

Estuvieron mirándose a los ojos durante lo que les parecieron horas, pero tan solo fueron unos pocos segundos, antes de retirar los ojos sonrojados. Shinichi no sabía porque pero esos ojos lo atraían de alguna manera.

- Si me disculpas – Y pasando a su lado, la joven se dirigió hacia la salida.

Shinichi se giro sin saber que decir, por algún motivo no quería que se fuera, tenía que conocerla. Cuando ella ya estaba por abrir la puerta Shinichi reacciono

- ¿Nos volveremos a ver? – Ella sonrió de manera enigmática

- Solo si el destino así lo quiere – y salió por la puerta.

En la cara del joven detective apareció una gran sonrisa, con que destino ¿eh? No creía en eso, pero ya se encargaría él de encontrarla. Por alguna razón quería conocer mas acerca de aquella chica.

Después de pasar la tarde dando vueltas por la ciudad volvió a casa, se sentó al ordenador y marcó el numero de su amigo Hattori en el teléfono.

- Heiji Hattori, el mejor detective de Osaka al teléfono ¿Quién es?

Shinichi negó con la cabeza, no había cambiado nada

- Soy Kudo, tengo un favor que pedirte

La voz de Heiji sonó entusiasmada

- ¿El gran detective Shinichi Kudo necesita mi ayuda para un caso?

Shinichi soltó una carcajada

- No creo que ocurra eso alguna vez, tonto. Es un favor personal

- ¿Y de qué se trata?

Aunque dudaba mucho de que fuera a servir de algo, por lo menos tenía que intentarlo de esa forma.

- Quiero que me ayudes a encontrar a una persona

-------------

Era obvio con quién se había chocado ¿no?. Dejen Review porfavor


	5. Chapter 5

No tengo excusas, soy consciente de que tardo demasiado en actualizar e intento cambiar

--

**Capítulo 5**

Cuando alzó la vista para ver con quién se había chocado se encontró con unos ojos azules que la atraparon al instante. Fue una suerte que él apartara la vista porque ella estaba segura que no habría podido hacerlo.

- Lo siento, ha sido culpa mía, deje que la ayude – observó como el chico se agachó y empezó a recoger cosas del suelo. ¿Esas eran sus cosas? ¿No estaban en su bolso? Inspeccionando un poco más el suelo encontró su bolso tirado a un lado de ella. Así que eso era lo que había pasado, estaba tan absorta en los ojos del muchacho que no se había dado cuenta de que se le habían caído sus cosas.

- Ha sido culpa mía – Se apresuró a recoger las pocas cosas que el joven no había recogido todavía y le sonrió – gracias por todo.

Una vez de pie, el chico alargó su mano

- Shinichi Kudo, encantado de conocerla – ella le estrechó la mano

- Encantada, yo soy…- Shiho se maldijo internamente, casi le daba su verdadero nombre, algo irresponsable dado que ella trabajaba para una organización buscada por la ley – Ai Haibara – dijo el primer nombre que le vino a la mente.

Él no mostró ningún signo de sospecha y Shiho suspiró aliviada. Cuando la mirada de ambos se encontró los ojos azules del chico volvieron a atrapar a Shiho. Podría pasar horas admirando las diferentes tonalidades que adquirían con las luces del día. Cuando se dio cuenta de sus pensamientos apartó la vista sonrojada. ¿Qué estaba pensando? Le echó la culpa a su alteración por el encuentro que había tenido con Vermouth poco antes.

- Si me disculpas – ocultando el color rojo que había adquirido su cara se dirigió hacia la puerta pero la voz de él la detuvo.

- ¿Nos volveremos a ver? – la voz sonaba anhelante, como si deseara que la respuesta fuese afirmativa.

- Solo si el destino así lo quiere – una vez dijo eso salió por la puerta.

Lo mejor para él es que no se volviesen a encontrar, nada bueno traía entablar amistad con alguien como ella. Si los de la organización se enteraban que mantenía contacto con alguien lo utilizarían como chantaje y si esa persona descubría su verdadera identidad la matarían.

No, lo mejor era que no se volvieran a encontrar, por eso no entendía como en lo más profundo de ella deseaba volver a ver esos ojos azules.


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6**

Shinichi bostezó, no había podido dormir en toda la noche por culpa de aquella misteriosa mujer con la que se había chocado el día anterior, especialmente por aquellos ojos que por algún motivo lo habían atrapado y ahora no podía, ni quería, deshacerse de esa imagen mental.

Bebió un sorbo de de café, la bebida popular de occidente y que poco a poco se iba introduciendo en Japón, y el liquido caliente junto con la cafeína le ayudo a terminar de despertarse.

Había decidido volver a escaquearse de clase e ir a la cafetería donde estuvo el día anterior. No tenía ninguna pista significativa sobre la persona que buscaba así que intentó probar suerte, quizá fuese una cliente habitual. Desgraciadamente, las camareras no recordaban a nadie que se ajustase a las características de la joven, es más, Shinichi juraría que hubo una que se le insinuó pero consiguió salir del apuro y ahora se encontraba esperando en una mesa que por obra del destino ella hubiese decidido ir dos días seguidos al mismo lugar y se la encontrase.

De todas formas el joven detective era realista. Había muy pocas probabilidades, casi nulas, de que fuese allí de nuevo si no era cliente habitual pero la posibilidad existía y prefería asegurarse.

Mientras observaba la calle de la ciudad a través del ventanal recordó la conversación telefónica del día anterior y se sonrojó. Su amigo siempre conseguía avergonzarlo de un modo u otro.

_- Quiero que me ayudes a encontrar a una persona._

_- De acuerdo, dame un segundo - Escucho un ruido como de un par de cosas cayendo y rodando, una maldición y como se rasgaba una hoja de papel – Dame los datos_

_- Mujer entre 17 y 19 años, japonesa aunque seguramente tenga ascendencia occidental, pelo castaño, ojos azul turquesa, estatura media y por nombre Ai Haibara – Kudo se llevó una mano a la cara y alejo el teléfono de su oreja y esperó la reacción de Heiji. Según sus deducciones, que estaba seguro que eran correctas, Hattori procesaría la información en 3, 2, 1…_

_- ¡Qué! – Era inevitable – Así que el famoso Shinichi Kudo se ha enamorado ¿eh? – El tono burlón de su voz era algo innegable _

_Shinichi negó con la cabeza, ¿Por qué no se había extrañado de esa reacción por parte de su amigo? Bueno, era Heiji, no era algo inesperado_

_- No, tonto, no me he enamorado – y decía la verdad, estar enamorado implicaba conocer a la persona y haber pasado un tiempo juntos. La joven lo atraía de manera inexplicable, aunque eso no pensaba decírselo a Hattori._

_- Ya, lo que tu digas – Seguía riéndose a su costa – En unos días te llamo y te cuento lo que haya encontrado acerca de tu amorcito, adiós Kudo – y colgó antes de que pudiera contestarle._

Sabía que Hattori no lo dejaría tranquilo y probablemente pasaría mucho tiempo hasta que dejase de burlarse de él por eso, pero si encontraba cualquier cosa sobre ella habría merecido la pena.

----

Dos de mis minicapítulos seguidos, espero que asi me perdoneis


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 7**

Shiho llevaba más de diez minutos leyendo la misma línea del informe sin entererarse de nada. Esta distraía y por mucho que intentaba concentrarse no lo conseguía. El culpable de ello era un muchacho de su edad con un par de ojos azules que no se le iban de la cabeza.

Dejó a un lado el ordenador. Hoy seguramente no avanzaría nada como llevaba haciendo desde hacía casi una semana. Quizás el agua le ayudara a relajarse por lo que se metió a la ducha.

Las gotas de agua se deslizaban por su cuerpo llevándose cualquier posible suciedad pero no hacían lo mismo con esos ojos azules que no hacían mas que distraerla ¿Por qué no podía olvidarse de ellos? Tampoco es que fuera a verlos de nuevo.

Salió de la ducha y se enroscó una toalla alrededor del cuerpo. La ducha la había relajado pero seguía sin poder concentrarse. Justo cuando daba la tarde por perdida llamaron a la puerta.

Se acercó despacio y miró por la mirilla, nunca estaba de más comprobar quien era, sobretodo si se pertenecía a una organización criminal.

Dejo escapar un suspiro de alivio cuando reconoció a Akemi Miyano, su hermana mayor, al otro lado de la puerta.

- Pasa y siéntate, en cinco minutos estoy contigo – le dijo mientras se dirigía a su cuarto para cambiarse.

Fiel a su palabra, cinco minutos más tarde ambas se encontraban sentadas en el sillón hablando sobre cualquier cosa. Shiho apreciaba esos momentos, los únicos normales dentro de su vida.

- ¿Sabes hermanita? Estas muy sola en este piso, creo que deberías conseguirte un novio

Shiho se atragantó con la bebida. ¿Su hermana acababa de decirle que necesitaba un novio? La situación no podía ser más embarazosa.

- Ya sabes, alguien que te mime un poco, te saque a bailar y todas esas cosas – o quizá si pudiera serlo.

Por un momento se encontró a si misma imaginándose en esas situaciones con el joven de ojos azules y se reprendió a si misma

- No puedes hacer que se involucre contigo

Miró hacia su hermana y se dio cuenta de que lo había dicho en alto

- Así que ya encontraste a un posible candidato ¿eh? – Akemi tenía una sonrisa maliciosa en el rostro

- No… yo…- y se vio obligada a contarle a su hermana quien era y como se había encontrado con él.

- Yo creo que deberías volver a la cafetería, quizás tengas suerte y te lo encuentres de nuevo – Akemi miró su reloj y se levantó – Yo me tengo que ir, piensa en lo que te he dicho.

Shiho meditó las palabras de su hermana y decidió ir al café al día siguiente, probablemente no lo encontraría y así quizás consiguiera sacarlo de su cabeza.

Una vez despierta y aseada salió de casa para dirigirse a la cafetería. Por algún motivo que no llegaba a entender, o mas bien no quería entender, se encontraba ansiosa. Inconscientemente aceleró la marcha. No estaba segura de que haría si lo encontraba pero ya afrontaría ese problema si ocurría, de todas formas estaba casi segura de que no estaría allí.


End file.
